When a malfunction occurs in a mechanical system, it is important to investigate a cause thereof quickly. However, it is difficult for man to analyze large amount of data acquired from the mechanical system which is complicated in recent years. Therefore, a support technique for investigation of the cause is generally used.
As such support technique for investigation of the cause, it is proposed a technique in which various sensor information and log information and so on (hereinafter, referred to as attention attribute) of an attribute regarding the occurred malfunction are narrowed down from the sensor information and the log information and so on which have different attribute and acquired from the mechanical system, and in which these information is provided to the user.
Specifically, some techniques are proposed, such as a technique (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and the Non-Patent Literature 1) which detects a changing point from time series data of a sensor, and obtains an attribute which is changing as an attention attribute, and a technique (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 2) which calculates a characteristic attribute from sensor information with principal component analysis or a similar technique, and obtains the attribute as an attention attribute.